


Whittling

by KnightAniNaberrie



Series: Fluffy February [13]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Crafts, F/M, Gifts, Steve whittles because who’s gonna stop him, fluffy february, why not?, wondertrev, wood whittling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightAniNaberrie/pseuds/KnightAniNaberrie
Summary: Steve whittles a little gift for Diana.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Series: Fluffy February [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139504
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	Whittling

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13: Whaaaatt not me drunk writing this and posting it five minutes before crashing into bed! No way.
> 
> I’m aiming to have 14 up like, hours before I usually post but who knows.

“I made this for you,” Steve said plainly, holding the totem in her direction, trying to ignore the flush coloring his cheeks. Maybe it wasn’t his best work, sure, but in his defense, he wasn’t prepared to be launched nearly a hundred years into the future, and he certainly wasn’t prepared for the end point of that launch to be near a love-centered holiday.

It was a simple carving, just a heart with her name stylized beneath it, the wood nabbed from the side of the street outside the apartment. Steve didn’t often have an excuse to share his woodwork, and even rarer did he genuinely want to. But this, well. He wanted to give something to Diana, especially after all she had given him as of late - a place in her life decades after he would have ever naturally occupied it, and a connection to the modern world that still felt ridiculously out of reach.

He looked on as Diana took the piece from him, their fingers just barely brushing, anxiety building. She probably wouldn’t hate it, and even if she did, she was more than likely too nice to ever tell him that directly to his face. Yet, as she stared at his work, a physical product of his soul, he couldn’t help but worry.

But then, her face softened, the semi-confused expression that had taken over when he’d first presented the object smoothing out into something gentler, less protected.

“You made this?” She repeated, lips quirking into a smile. “Where’d you get the wood?”

“Uhm, found it. Outside.” He ran a hand through his hair, eyes flicking to the ceiling, before settling on hers.

“You never mentioned you did wood whittling.”

“I never had a chance.” And it was true. They’d had very little time before, and there’d really been no reason for him to bring up his occasional hobby during that far too brief period. “I know it’s not much, but I-“

The rest of the thought died out as Diana surged forward and he found himself with an armful of Amazon. So.. definitely not terrible, then. Unless it was a pity hug, but he doubted that.

“Thank you,” she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. “I love it.”

The _I love you_ went unsaid, for the moment, but was felt nonetheless.

He tightened his arms around her, ducking to rest his forehead on her shoulder. “Anytime.” _I love you, too._


End file.
